fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PsychoWarper/Hadou God FC
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 3-A, High 1-A with his Law | High 1-A Name: Constantine Origin: Masadaverse (Fan Character) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sensory | Hadou God, Throne God, God of Nihilistic Destruction Powers and Abilities: |-|Sensory= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Non-Existent Physiology (Type 1: Sensories bodies are made of "complete nothingness", making most if not all conventional attacks just pass through him), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 9), Law Manipulation and Reality Warping (He can use his Law to forcibly rewrite and warp existence changing the properties of creation), BFR and Sealing (He can forcibly move someone to the Throne, sealing them within where their very being fades as they become one with creation), Processes immense willpower, Teleportation, Conceptual Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Can use the Throne to look into a persons future to find their death and change when their death occurs and how they die), Existence Erasure (He can use his Law to enforce his Nihilistic Beliefs and Desire, that Life and by extension Death and even Existence itself is a meaningless lie, upon others. Those who are effected by this are forced to abide by this belief and disappear from creation itself even being removed from the Thrones records, this ability even works on other Gods), Durability Negation |-|True Form= Previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Types 3, and 10), Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality (Type 5), Transduality, Information Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence in his own territory), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Summoning (Can summon the Physical Manifestation of his Law), Avatar Creation (Able to manifest avatars in order to interact outside the Throne) |-| Resistences= Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spatial, Conceptual attacks, Temporal, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Immunity to natural Poisons, Diseases and Soul Manipulation (Sensories lack souls) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly Universe level (Constantine's Sensory was stated to be as strong as the Mercurial Apoptosis) , High Outerversal level with his Law (Even as a Sensory he is capable of enforcing his Law upon creation and Warp it as he sees fit) | High Outerversal level (As a Hadou God, Constantine exists completely above and external to all expansions of the Singularity - of which size corresponds to the inner depth of the Throne God, reaching up to infinite levels each transcending the last - which in turn utterly transcends the Multiverse, no matter the qualitative dimensions/layers it may have. To even the weakest God with 1 Taikyoku, an object that governs All Of Creation such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool. However due to the unique nature of his Law seeing life and by extension existence itself as a lie and meaningless he is voided of a Taikyoku Value, despite this he is granted the benefits of normal Taikyoku as well as the ability to negate the effects of Taikyoku. He also, despite not seemingly having any Taiji, can enforce his law even upon Hadou Gods as powerful as Mercurius, and was able to supersede Mercurius's Throne with his own law, despite the fact that he does not have any Taikyoku himself due to the unique negativity of his law.) Speed: At least FTL, likely FTL+ | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Planet level, possibly Universe level | Outerversal Durability: Unknown (Due to his Non-existent Physiology he hasnt been hit with a Physical attack). Immortality and Non-existence makes him hard to kill | High Outerversal level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range Physically, Several kilometers with Magic and Soul Manipulation, Irreverent with Various powers (Via Throne Usage, Law and Teleportation) | Irreverent Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience. Despite his seeming insanity and overwhelming nihilism he possesses immense knowledge and understanding of the current multiverse and those that existed prior to it due to studying the Throne and its History. Weaknesses: '''He has a tendency to be sadastic within combat. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Atziluth: Vita Inferos - Omnes Sublatus Fuerit: (Life is Hell - All Has Been Taken) The manifestation of Constantine's Law, "I wish to show all, life is a lie" * Kamungara: The physical manifestation of a Hadou God's Law, existing as a universe within them. Constantine's takes the the form a Hollow Skull with each eye containing an infinite spiral of mirrors as it sits between a state of existence and nonexistence. Key: Sensory | True Self Category:Blog posts